Class1-Aoneshots
by Thatoneguy64
Summary: Here are some oneshots about class 1-A from the anime: My hero academia
1. Jirouxtsuyu:shy

Tsuyu was shy.

She didn't know why and didn't care to find out. She just went one her life and just interacted with people less then she maybe should had in her early years.

Jirou was shy.

She thought something was wrong with her trying to cure her shyness with anything she could do. She never told her parents about her shyness because she was too shy to speak up. She always felt lonely and depressed.

Sure she did have friends but they were never permanent and always left here for someone new. She learned to deal with that and bottle it up, and she wanted someone permanently with her and she thought that she needed a boyfriend! something to finally break the cycle of abandonment by her peers.

She found one pretty easily actually. But he treated her like shit, bullied her, called her names, and told her she was worthless and when she was about to break it off, he would act like the finest gentleman ever and her heart would be fully restored and she would love him again. What a old cycle went a new cycle replaced it, a way worse one then she had before.

Two years. Two mother fucking years. She put up with him two years of breaking her heart and repairing it again and again they were in fifth grade now and she broke it off no hesitation no pleading was taking into consideration. He got another girl soon enough and she swore off men forever and ever. She shown interest in girls, they were cute and seemed to be better than boys in every single way.

Fast forward some years and she was now entertaining hero school UA to be precise she was actually surprised to what she got herself into she thought maybe at best the support appartment but no, class 1-A.

But before we get any farther let's talk about Tsuyu. Tsuyu had a different way of telling she was lesbian thought she always thought boys were terrible and only also had one boyfriend. But this boyfriend was nice to here nicer than anyone else but even after every grand surprise or gift he gave her she just didn't feel the same. So she broke it off and he took it well and be well I mean almost killing himself before someone intervened and was Filed a lawsuit against him by his parents.

So now they were both at UA studding to become the best superheros they could be!

They only saw each other in the hallways and in and out of class on occasion only small talk or simple hellos were exchanged between them but both girl saw that this other girl was very pretty in their eyes.

Tsuyu liked jirou's determination and willing to try to win no matter what! attitude.

Jirou liked how cute and nice Tsuyu was

But it was just a crush and crushes didn't really matter, did they? They of course seen each other at sleepovers with the rest of the girls but they were left alone one night because.

It was film night as jirou's room but Mina was sick and the rest had to study for some project that jirou and Tsuyu finished with their teams a few days ago. Tsuyu came at the time and knocked on the door and jirou saw here and smiled and let her in they went on jirou's bed and she turned the TV on and started the movie she had picked out it was a documentary of some sorts or at least what Tsuyu thought it was because.

Tsuyu wasn't paying attention.

Why? because she couldn't stop looking at jirou for some reason she never had trouble with it before but something about here tonight just made here look great. Maybe it was they lighting maybe it was the way shestylized he hair but jirou just had something about here that Tsuyu could stop staring at here then finally about halfway threw theonie jirou saw her staring at her and was about to ask when Tsuyu was just thought how she should make the first move and kissed jirou on her mouth in passion jirou was shocked but kissed back with equally as much passion which shocked Tsuyu but she kept on kissing jirou and they kept kissing until they were out to breath. jirou almost said something but was silence by Tsuyu who smiled and kissed her again.


	2. Krishimaxbakugo:angry

This will be way more dialogue based than my last story (if you care) and more of a friendship/ before relationship so if your not into that then you can skip anyways enjoy!

"What are you looking at shitty hair"

"Your shitty hair"

Bakugo was suprized at that, which was unusual for the blonde because he always put so much time into his busy schedule of being angry or pissed off kirishima never insulted him,was it just a friendly remark?

"What did you just say to me" bakugo said in his trademark angry tone "you have shitty hair" replied kirishima seemingly board of the other's remarks "How?" Said bakugo pissed off even more

"it looked like you used your quirk on it"

"I use my quirk everyday"

"Yeah but it still looks like that even when you wake up or come out of the shower"

"I use my quirk to heat up the shower"

"If you did the showers would have blown up and be ruined"

Bakugo had no answer to that

"Fine I guess you win"

Kirishima looked up surprised and then smiled and got up and ran into the halls and started shouting "hey guys!" He basically scream and woke everyone else up "bakugo said I was right about something!" bakugo's eyes shot open and he ran out to the hallways of his dorm rooms "hey! Don't tell them!" He shouted while chasing kirishima. kirishima just laughed and shouted and got others to join him (surprisingly after waking them up) and he told everyone and bakugo just tried to stop him but would fail but he kept chasing him all night long.


	3. Izukuxtokoyami

Tokoyami liked izuku. Not because he was hot, not because he was excited. But because he was weird and cute. Two different things to attract to but he liked both about the boy.

He wanted to confess to him but ironically acted weird around him and yet the greenette never noticed him acting stranger than usual than ever. Tokoyami had a crush on him for so long. It never seemed out of place. But other people noticed mostly izuku's best friend ochacko and she had tried to set them up since day 1.

She even got Mina on it (even threw she wasn't that hard to convince) and they had their best plan today!

Getting tokoyami to confess.

Simple, but that was easier said than done tokoyami was still a weird nervous wreak in front of izuku. But they finally got him to confess.

"Izuku?"

"Yes tomoyami?"

"Would yo-u like to go-o out with me?"

He said an obviously stuttering mess (again just like izuku usually was)

"Yeah sure tokoyami!"

As tokoyami saw him so happy and cute he just fainted from a mix of excitement and nervousness as izuku, ochacko, and Mina looked in horror.

Yeah, hopefully he would get over his weirdness soon.


	4. Ochackoxmina

Mina was always a matchmaker.

From a very young age she would try to get people together and the more successful matches she made, the more she would try to matchmake.

But what about here? She was single and never actually had a single boyfriend or girlfriend mainly because of 3 reasons.

1, her family wanted her to focus on her studies and schoolwork.

2,She didn't have time because again, studying and schoolwork.

Finally, 3 She was always playing matchmaker to find a match for herself

But in her first year of UA two of those problems were lifted. That was that, her family didn't care anymore about dating and also people just didn't need a matchmaker they already found out themselves or she already helped them out. So nothing left but her schoolwork, yay.

She was definitely a procrastinator in every single way. But then she realized she needed help, so she figured out who were the smartest people and they could help her study and she went out to find them.

Iida was already helping too many to help her, deku had a boyfriend who needed help, bakugo and todoroku had the same problems, that only left one and that one was: ochacko. She went to her room and knocked no answer she knocked again, no answer, she tried the knob but it was locked. She was really confused. Maybe she was locked out, but school was over and she didn't see her anywhere else.

But then she heard a noise in the room and she knew ochacko was in their. She knocked on the door again, and heard a little 'eep!' Now she knew it was her. She knocked again and finally opened the door. When she saw it was Mina her eyes went wide open

"um give me a second" she said and locked the door and pushed something or somethings into her closet she unlocked the door and "come in, what do you need" she asked in more of her trademark cheerily mood

"Can you tutor me" Mina asked. ochacko looked surprised "um, yeah, sure"

"Thanks" Mina turned to leave and then looked back and said "what were so worried about?" She asked "what?" Replied ochacko

"what were you pushing into your closet"

"Nothing, really"

"Then why were you so nervous about it?"

"Uh..."

"I'm going to open it"

"What?"

"I said I'm going to open it"

"What, no!"

"Ochacko, you need to let you secrets go"

"no you don't understand what your doing!"

"How bad can it be"

"Really bad"

"Do you draw porn?"

"No"

"Do you write FanFiction?"

"No"

"Is it a noose"

"No!, just don't open it up"

"Too late!"

Mina opened up the closet and to much of the protest of ochacko she opened the box.

"A,love,note?" Said mina "about,me?"

Ochacko was blushing and putting her hands on her cheeks. "Umm, Do, you, like me?"

"Yes" grumbled out Ochacko. Mina got up and sat on the bed and turned to her and smiled, ochacko looked up at her and blushed. "Well maybe I like you too" "really?" Said ochacko

"Yeah"


	5. Mina-x-deku

Mina was an outgoing, outbursts, not afraid of expression, and just an extrovert. izuku was a mumbling, introverted, and stiffening mess.

But things change and izuku definitely became more and more out and open. Mina of course went in a different way becoming more focused on her studies and work. It seems both of them were going great!

Until it went too far.

By their final years they had basically swapped personalities deku was outgoing, barely payed attention to anything and never studied. While Mina was a full blown nerd apparently she needed glasses even because she never went to the eye doctor because her parents thought it was a waste of time (nobody actually knew).

Nobody else had changed so much over the years as they had. Sure bakugo was a little nicer, Iida was a little less strict, and Denki was a little less reserved but other than those little changes (and a few other even smaller ones) nobody else really changed. Just those two.

Of course they both had crushes on each other but they never confessed just let it boil up inside.

Until one day

"Ok Mina truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like deku?"

Jirou smirked as her question caught the former mrs. social off guard

"N-n-n-o?" She said obviously caught wayyy off guard. She thought she hid it pretty well but no, she didn't.

The other girls laughed and laughed. While Mina was just sitting there embarrassingly long. When the laughing finally stopped their new goal for the night was to get Mina with deku

Of course them being 18 now everyone was up late especially deku he just got back to the dorms in just before curfew (11:00 because mindnight thought they should have more freedoms) of course they immediately grabbed deku (and some other boys to make it seem less obvious) and basically forced him to play seven minutes in heaven. He didn't mind because he was always up to finally lose his kiss virginity and to also hook up with his crush maybe.

Unknown to him, they rigged the game to have a bottle that made them get Mina and deku in the same room. How? They weighted it to go to deku and made Mina spin it. Perfect plan, they got them in and, nothing happened

"What are they doing"

"I don't know"

"This is a perfect plan she just has to kiss him!!!"

"Well her having a crush on him probably makes it harder for her"

"She should just get over it!!"

As the girls argued of to what was causing Mina to not kiss her crush, anothing convorsation was happening inside the closet

"Huh, we're trapped in here"

"Yeah we are"

"What do we do"

"We're supposed to kiss I guess"

"Oh"

They just looked at each other from the other side of the dim closet not even blinking or not seeing it. They seemed to be paralyzed like their hearts just stop in synced and the world was quite and still, they thought they couldn't here anything or maybe they just blocked out the sound everything just blends together and it results in nothing, just emptiness.

And they finally kiss.

Nothing special.

No cares.

No worries.

It was quick.

They didn't know what started it or who.

But it was the best experience of their lives.

"Okay times up!" Momo said pulling out the closet door

"O-oh O-ok" said, deku?

"Ok!" Said mina more confident then anytime this year she said before

Everyone looked at them as they went back into the circle

What.Just.Happend.


	6. Ojirou-x-denki

Ojirou hates his tail. He wished he got something way more useful than a tail. But he wasn't really complaining, more just, didn't really like his tail.

His boyfriend- denki loves his tail. He said he wished he had a quirk just like it. He said it's the reason why he loves Ojirou so much because his tail.

This seems to Ojirou like loving a girl for her just her butt or boobs. He is more than a tail, he is a living human being. He's not angry at denki, more at his tail.

So how does he hide it? Well he tries putting it under his shirt, in his pants (but it just looked like a boner). 'Well,shit' he thought. What was he supposed to do now.

"Hey Ojirou!" Too late.

"Hey denki!"

"How are you"

"Great!"

"Are you sure?" Shit

"Actually I have a question"

"What?"

"Do you love me for just my tail?"

Denki stopped, was he acting to affectionate towards Ojirou's tail rather than him? "What? No!" Denki said "I love you no matter what" then he just kissed him it didn't matter just lips on lips and after the kiss. They just looked at each other and somehow they both understood.

———————————————————

Hey guys! This is going to be the final chapter of class 1-A one shots! Don't worry I will return to my hero academia! But I just wanted to write for some other series before I come back to this and undertake! Thanks!


End file.
